


Running Laps

by sometimesilie (Serpentsign)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsign/pseuds/sometimesilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has stolen Merlin's glasses for a lark. Merlin takes Eggsy's punishment into his own hands - and Harry's. Porny interlude to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373685">Sticky Fingers</a>.</p><p>  <i>“I wanted to see what you would do,” Merlin shrugged. Eggsy just stared at him. This conversation had completely gotten away from him at this point and there were only traces of lingering lust at the edges of his mind. If this was how posh people went about flirting, Eggsy might have bigger problems than just getting through the Kingsman tests alive. If Merlin had only brought him here to play games, Eggsy would scream. All the while Merlin looked at him, gauging his every move.</i></p><p>  <i>“Drop the suit,” he said at last, snapping Eggsy out of his building rage.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Laps

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Running Laps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805227) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> Linndechir and Miserylovesme32 on tumblr both yelled "give me the porn version" when I posted [Sticky Fingers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3373685) so here we go. You don't need to read Sticky fingers first but it does give some background to this PWP I guess.

Merlin kept a steady grip on Eggsy’s neck as he led him down the corridor, long fingers digging into the naked skin just above the collar of the siren suit. Merlin’s hands were big and his thumb and middle finger both rested comfortably against Eggsy’s pulse on either side of his neck. If Eggsy wasn’t so worried about getting kicked out or forced to do gruelling solo exercises, he’d pay more attention to the jolt of desire that danced along his spine.

The corridor they walked down was much in line with the rest of the underground facilities, dark concrete walls and harsh lighting to compensate for the lack of natural light. With ever corridor and passage looking the same, criss-crossing and often ending in dead ends and storage closets, it was a virtual maze down there, Eggsy had concluded after only a day at the manor. At least he’d managed to keep himself from getting lost and he knew that the door at the end of this corridor led outside, to the large pitch and the dirt road in front of the manor.

“Making me run laps, Merlin? Come on.” He taunted. And he really shouldn’t like the way Merlin’s lips turns upwards just a smidge at that, maintaining full control while leading Eggsy into the unknown.

He made them take a sharp turn to the right, through a door half-hidden in the shadow of a filing cabinet and a disconnected tower server. Eggsy could swear that door hadn’t been there the day before. There was a staircase inside, leading upwards and back in the direction they’d come from. The stairs were narrow and dark, his shoulders brushing against the walls every now and again as they climbed them. The concrete walls had turned into wood panelling and the stairs creaked lightly under his feet, dark wood worn down and polished by years of use.

“Servant’s staircase,” Merlin said quietly. He walked behind Eggsy the whole way up the staircase, pushing him forward in the dark. They emerged in a niche on the second floor,  through a door disguised to look as part of the wall, and walked even further into the heart of the building. They passed a marble bust that looked a bit like Boris Johnson in a better wig that Eggsy recognized immediately because he’d walked past it a hundred times in the last months. He turned his head to look at Merlin over his shoulder.

“Think the old man’s gonna give me a proper spanking, Merlin?” The smirk on his face only slipped a little when Merlin’s serene expression didn’t even twitch. He just gave Eggsy’s neck a small squeeze and led him forward. It did little for Eggsy’s mind to stop racing to conclusions that made his heart beat faster against his ribcage.

Harry’s hospital room looked much the same as it had when they first brought him in: sleek, sterile medical equipment and grey walls that matched the ones on the lower levels of the manor. The tan leather chair Eggsy had dragged from the smoking lounge a few doors down stood in stark contrast to the rest of the room where it stood beside the bed.

Harry, too, looked out of place with his deep red bathrobe and pearly white pyjamas in silky fabrics that shone in the overhead light. His hair was mussed at the back, like he’d just woken up, and he looked a little pale. But the dark circles under his eyes were mostly gone and he didn’t look quite as gaunt from missing regular meals as he did a week ago. When Eggsy had visited that morning, Harry had leaned in and confided that the only reason he was still going along with staying in bed was because Merlin would be a terror to deal with if he didn’t. Taking one for the team, he’d called it with air quotes hanging from his words.

“Your pup has misbehaved, Galahad,” Merlin greeted.

“Peed on the carpet, did he?” Harry tried to push himself up into a sitting position and from the corner of his eyes Eggsy could see Merlin frowning at him. “Oh shut up, you fusspot.” Harry said primly when he noticed and righted his sleeves and smoothed down the blanket over his lap. He turned his gaze on Eggsy then.

 “Right, let’s see the damage.” Harry stretched out his hand palm up, wiggling his fingers just a little. Merlin gave Eggsy a gentle push, letting his hand fall from his neck. The spot where his hand and fingers had rested for the last minutes felt suddenly cold and unprotected.  Eggsy remembered Merlin’s stolen glasses he clutched in his hand still, he’d held onto them tight enough for the metal rims to dig into the skin of his palm, leaving twin crescent marks. He put the glasses in Harry’s hand. Harry unfolded them and turned them over in his hand, the harsh lighting in the room revealing smudged fingerprints all over the lenses.

“Impressive, really, you have to admit.” Harry noted, looking at Merlin.

“Very,” Merlin snorted behind Eggsy. “He sat in my office for at least three hours to get them. Surprisingly patient.” Eggsy whirled around at that bit of information.

“Hang on. You knew I was there?”

“Of course.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?”

“I wanted to see what you would do,” Merlin shrugged. Eggsy just stared at him. This conversation had completely gotten away from him at this point and there were only traces of lingering lust at the edges of his mind. If this was how posh people went about flirting, Eggsy might have bigger problems than just getting through the Kingsman tests alive. If Merlin had only brought him here to play games, Eggsy would scream. All the while Merlin looked at him, gauging his every move.

“Drop the suit,” he said at last, snapping Eggsy out of his building rage.

“What?”

“You heard me. Drop it.”

“This isn’t a test, Eggsy.” Harry said not unkindly. From the corner of his eyes Eggsy could see Merlin take a step backwards to give him some space. “If this isn’t what you want, you walk out of this room and we never talk about this again.”

“That some sort of gentleman’s rule again, Harry?”

“More of a rule of any decent human, I should think.”

Pulse pounding in his ears Eggsy stood stock still for a moment. He could feel their eyes on him. He was sure their sharp eyes could see that he was turned on, a damning tenting over the crotch of the siren suit giving him away. Slowly, he stood taller and slipped naturally into an at ease position with his feet apart and shoulders rigid. He lifted his arms and began undoing the belt holding the suit in place.

He could tell when Merlin moved in behind him by the way Harry’s eyes flitted between Eggsy and a point above his shoulder. He didn’t immediately touch him but Eggsy could feel the warmth of Merlin’s chest close to his back and each breath grazing against the tiny hairs at the back of his neck. Eggsy’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of his suit and he had to break eye contact with Harry to wrestle with them.

“Harry,” Merlin said suddenly, his deep voice commanding and so very close to Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy looked up and caught Harry trying to adjust his seat once more.

“Merlin,” Harry’s voice was crisp and fondly annoyed, “I’m perfectly able to sit up by myself.” He pursed his lips and added as an afterthought: “I am not used to sit idle in these matters.”

“Which is why I’m here,” Merlin said. “I promise you won’t get bored.”

With that, Merlin closed the small distance between himself and Eggsy, pressing himself against his back. His arms wrapped around Eggsy’s chest and removed his still hands from the buttons. One by one the buttons parted under Merlin’s clever fingers, revealing the white shirt beneath. Eggsy made and attempt to turn around to give Merlin more access but he was quickly nudged back into position, legs spread and facing towards Harry on the bed. When the siren suit was open all the way down to Eggsy’s crotch, the waistband of his pants just showing at the bottom of the opening, Merlin brought his hands up one by one and undid the buttons at the cuffs there too. His fingers wrapped easily around Eggsy’s wrists, warm and meticulous as they worked. He pulled the siren suit off his shoulders and let his hang from Eggsy’s hips when he moved on to the shirt.

Eggsy let his head fall back against Merlin’s shoulder, tilting it just so to feel Merlin’s nose and lips brush against his neck with each movement. Merlin only had to lean in a little further to place dragging kisses along the underside of Eggsy’s jaw. With Merlin pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around him and his face looming over his shoulder, Eggsy felt light and warm, cocooned in Merlin’s safe presence. He met Harry’s eyes again and whatever Harry could see in his face, made him clench his fist into the sheets and his mouth fall open just a fraction.

Merlin had worked open the shirt and the second set of cuffs by then and pulled it off Eggsy’s frame in one movement. He stepped away from Eggsy’s back to hang the shirt from an unused IV-stand and Eggsy felt goosebumps spread over his arms and back from the sudden chill. He hooked his finger inside the siren suit and started pulling it all the way off but Merlin quickly stepped in, putting a hand on his before sinking to one knee in front of him.

“Shoes first,” Merlin said. He unlaced the brown leather boots one by one and lifted Eggsy’s feet to pull them off. Standing on one leg, his hand resting on Merlin’s shoulder and thumb pressed into the skin just above the stark, white collar, Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have his hand around the back of Merlin’s neck and his cock buried in his throat. It certainly didn’t help when Merlin started tugging the suit past his hips and sliding his hands over his arse and thighs. He groaned and tilted his hips forward, his cock a hard line presented through the fabric of his pants. Images of Merlin on his knees flashed before his eyes, spit and come streaking his chin, those thin lips raw and swollen.

“Our boy seems to like the view, Merlin.” Harry said.

“I’m sure he does. But I have other plans for him.” Merlin stood up, towering over Eggsy with a small smile before he stepped away and sank down into the leather chair beside Harry’s bed. He tapped his knee, looking straight at Eggsy.

“Pants off and come here, Eggsy.”

Eggsy almost stumbled in his hurry to comply, staggering his way out of his pants and over to the chair. Merlin kept him steady when he draped himself over his lap, facing the wall behind Harry’s bed and his arse in the air. The position didn’t allow him much movement in fear of toppling to the floor but Merlin quickly wrapped his left arm around Eggsy’s chest, holding him still. The medallion Harry had given him dangled from its chain, swinging back and forth in the air. It caught the light from Harry’s bedside lamp and Eggsy saw Harry staring at it for just a moment before his eyes wander over Eggsy’s body and face. They’re at a perfect angle for Harry to watch them, Eggsy realised with a shudder. His cock was probably leaking come all over Merlin’s trousers but Merlin didn’t seem bothered. He slid a hand down Eggsys spine and over the swell of his arse, barely a whisper along his skin before the touch was gone.

He should feel ridiculous, he knew, an almost grown man draped across the lap of another man, his hands and feet almost touching the floor. But Merlin cut a powerful figure with his broad shoulders and is almost a head taller than Eggsy standing up. Beneath him, Eggsy would feel the thick muscles of Merlin’s thighs flex, never once faltering in their support.

Eggsy let out a sharp hiss when Merlin’s hand came down in the first slap. Pain and heat bloomed across his backside and he sucked in a breath of air, waiting for the next move. The second slap came down just as hard as the first one and Eggsy grasped desperately for something to hold onto. He settled for gripping Merlin’s trouser leg with his right hand and let the rhythm of Merlin’s hand wash over him. Ten slaps became fifteen and by then Eggsy’s world had narrowed down to nothing but the ever steady pace of the hand coming down on him, completely unaware of anything or anyone else in the room with him.

“Merlin, I believe that’s enough.” Harry’s voice came drifting from what seemed like very far away.

The next touch was a gentle drag of Merlin’s palm across the reddened skin of Eggsy’s backside. He felt his skin pulsating under Merlin’s hand, the softest swipe of a finger was like a branding. The hand around his torso slid up to pet his sweaty neck to ground him again. Merlin’s fingers suddenly dipped down between his cheeks to press briefly against his hole. The pressure was gone just as fast as it appeared and Eggsy looked up just in time to see Merlin catch something Harry had thrown him. The tell-tale sounds of a bottle opening made Eggsy relax back into Merlin and felt an excited shiver run along his spine.

Merlin’s hand slid between his cheeks again, leaving a slick trail of lube as he did. He spent some time just stroking the rim, barely testing the stretch and Eggsy used what leverage had against the armrest and pushed back against his fingers. The hand around his chest stroked along his ribs a few times before Merlin tightened his grip just so. The first finger slipped inside him easily, sinking down to the knuckle without as much as a hitch. Eggsy let out a breathy moan, his body twitching and back arching with anticipation of more.  And there was more, so much more. Merlin went about sex with the same steady pace he did everything: perfectly timed and meticulously executed. Before long, Eggsy was writhing in Merlin’s lap, three fingers pumping in and out of his arse and coaxing him open with enough skill for Eggsy to get all sort of ideas. Those were fingers that needed shrines built in their honour.

“Fuck, Merlin, you feel so good,” he said, his mind still lose and pliant after the trip into subspace. “I knew you was gonna feel good, you know? When we did the weapons training and you pulled that gun together in three seconds flat? Fuck. I almost pulled my cock out right there and then.”

“I’m very glad you didn’t.” Merlin murmured. Eggsy opened his mouth to say something else but Harry politely interrupted with instructions.

“Merlin, do shut him up will you?”

Merlin slid the hand on Eggsy’s back up his spine and shoulder blades, past his throat and along his jaw. He gently held Eggsy’s chin in a lose grip between his thumb, ring and little finger held together while he slipped his index and middle finger into his mouth. It was a beautiful move, seemingly completely natural to him, Eggsy had to admit. But if Merlin thought Eggsy would be less of a nuisance just because he was filled from both ends with those gorgeous fingers, he had another thing coming.

He heard Merlin swear above him when he started sucking the fingers deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the joints. The fingers that had been pushed into his arse with an until then steady pace faltered and curled along his walls when Merlin’s hand twitched. Eggsy groaned at the feeling and sucked harder, pushing himself onto Merlin’s fingers.

“I think he can take another, don’t you?” Harry said from the bed. Eggsy barely registered the words, quickly losing himself in the push and pull of Merlin’s fingers. But the third finger being pushed into him, colder than the others and slicked with lube, felt so good. He must have been leaking come onto Merlin’s trousers, he knew, but he couldn’t help but rub his cock against the hardness he felt pressing into his lower stomach.  There was spit running down his chin and leaving a cold trail down his throat but all Eggsy could focus on right then was the sweet friction on his cock and Merlin’s fingers filling him up, pushing into him over and over again. He swallowed around the fingers in his mouth, moaning wordlessly. He felt Merlin’s chest vibrate in a low groan of his own.

His blood was pounding and his nerves tingling with the anticipation of release. He was so lost in the rhythm of their coupling that he let out a dismayed yelp when Merlin suddenly slipped his fingers out of both his mouth and arse. He was pulled into a sitting position, still facing Harry and his legs hooked over Merlin’s, spread wide and exposed. The soft fabric of Merlin’s trousers felt rough against his bruised cheeks but he ground down against the hot line of Merlin’s cock beneath him anyway. One of Merlin’s hands petted the inside of his thigh while he wrapped the other arm around Eggsy’s waist, fingers spread along his rib cage. Eggsy turned his head as far it would go and searched for Merlin’s mouth. His lips were swollen and wet from before and Merlin’s lips felt blissfully cool against the raw skin.

The hand on his thigh travelled upwards, brushing against his balls and up along his length the before Merlin really takes him in hand. Eggsy had been leaking steadily since they started and Merlin easily slicked him up with just a few languid pumps along his shaft.

“Fuck, Merlin.”

A polite cough cut through the air and Eggsy felt Merlin still beneath him. He looked up and met Harry’s eyes once more. Harry didn’t look unhappy with the show exactly but the raised brow indicated that perhaps Merlin and Eggsy had gone astray for long enough.

“I’m mostly here in an auxiliary position,” Merlin pointed out, pulling away and Eggsy blinked.

He should have been insulted by how fast Merlin lifted him up and dumped him alone on the chair, the lube smeared across his arse sticking to the leather, he really should have. But the way Merlin was immediately at Harry’s side, one knee at the edge of the bed as he pulled the covers off him in practiced moves more than made up for it. Merlin pulled the sash of the robe loose and spread the folds. The way he undid Harry’s pyjama buttons and absently stroked the revealed flesh made Eggsy’s heart swell at the same time as he wanted that same tenderness for himself too.

Harry lifted his hips and let Merlin pull his underwear off - apparently gentlemen wore dark blue boxer-briefs - and drew Merlin onto the bed entirely for a kiss. The kiss was quick, just a small peck really, but Eggsy found himself staring at them anyway. Merlin’s lips glistened in the overhead light, Eggsy’s saliva still coating them, and he felt the flare of arousal deep in his gut like he’d been stabbed. The new angle with Merlin hovering over Harry on all fours allowed Eggsy to see every movement they made. How Harry leaned into every one of Merlin’s touches and how Merlin’s hand wrapped so securely around his cock.

Without much thought, Eggsy fisted his own cock and fell into rhythm with Merlin’s hand on Harry. Slow and steady was Merlin, not one to rush unless provoked and Eggsy almost sobbed with the feeling of not enough.

“Eggsy, no,” Harry said suddenly. “Come here.” He beckoned with his hand for Eggsy to come closer again, leaving little room for protest.

When Eggsy reached the bedside, Merlin pulled him onto the bed by his hips, practically lifting him off the floor and placing him on top of Harry. He kneeled across Harry’s stomach, his knees pressing into the crumpled robe beneath Harry. Up close Harry was just on the wrong side of thin, his ribs casting small shadows along his chest.

“Should we-“ Eggsy started, looking back at Merlin.

“You’re going to ride him,” Merlin said, utterly sure. His hand smoothed across the skin along Eggsy’s sides.

“Fuck.”

“I’ll be right behind you the whole time, just lean onto me.” Bless Merlin, Eggsy thought. Harry may have said he was fully recovered but Eggsy wasn’t about to test that like this. Eggsy rose on his knees so that he wasn’t putting as much weight on Harry and leaned back into Merlin. He looked over his shoulder to see Merlin smear more lube onto his fingers and roll a condom onto Harry’s cock. He carefully dipped his fingers into Eggsy’s hole again, spreading the lube around as much as feeling the stretch. When he deemed Eggsy ready, he guided him backwards with one hand on his hip and the other on his arm.

Eggsy sank down on Harry’s cock with a drawn out “Shit, yes” and he didn’t need to look at Harry to know he’d exchanged eyerolls with Merlin. He let them have that little moment because in the next he lifted himself almost off Harry’s cock and slammed back down, trusting Merlin’s hold onto him to soften the impact. Harry gasped and he felt Merlin’s fingers curl into his skin at arm and hip both.

Eggsy set the rhythm and Merlin adjusted his aid accordingly, using his grip on Eggsy’s waist to help Eggsy rise up without much strain to his muscles and braced against the impact on the way down. The ease with which they moved, made Eggsy feel like he could go on for hours if needed. But his cock strained against his abdomen and the way Harry panted beneath him, perspiration beginning to show and his face slack with pleasure, reminded him that this would be a short affair. The heat built in his stomach and his hips stuttered. The only thing keeping the pace of his rise and fall was Merlin who took more and more of his weight until Eggsy was leaning back against him, letting Merlin lift and move him as he pleased. Eggsy turned his head and panted open-mouthed against Merlin’s cheek until Merlin turned his head to kiss him properly, wet and uncoordinated in the haze of pleasure.  He moved his arm to align with Merlin’s around his waist and twined their fingers together.

Harry moaned beneath them, his hips that had stayed admirably still throughout the whole thing rising to grind up into Eggsy as he came. With a final shudder he planted one hand on top of Eggsy and Merlin’s and the other wrapped around Eggsy’s cock. It was a small thing but feeling their limbs tangled on the bed, both Merlin and Harry’s hands on his skin was finally too much for Eggsy. He groaned when he came, his whole body going taut against Merlin’s chest and his thighs clenched around Harry’s waist before his body went lax and pitched forward.

Merlin lifted Eggsy’s limp body off Harry and made sure he wasn’t laying too much of his weight across Harry’s chest. Eggsy could feel Harry’s racing pulse against his cheek and the soothing feeling of Harry carding his fingers through his hair slowly. He distantly registered Merlin moving around behind him, getting off the bed and throwing the used condom in the bin by the wall. He heard water run from a faucet next and before he knew it Merlin was perched on the bed again, running a damp cloth over both him and Harry. Eggsy muttered an attempt at thanks, half-heartedly reaching out for him. Merlin just patted him on the arse once and climbed off the bed again. Eggsy stared after him, blinking slowly. He was still fully dressed, sweater and all, and had only rolled up his cuffs just then to not get water on them.

He looked up at Harry, about to ask him what Merlin’s deal was. Harry, having seen the question miles away, shrugged as well as he could, laid down and having a man sprawled on top of him.

“He gets a little caught up in logistics sometimes. Let him be for now,” he muttered. His voice was a little hoarse still, but the tone was warm and factual. Eggsy wondered idly how long Harry and Merlin had known each other for Harry to know this, to be able to instruct Eggsy on Merlin’s inner workings. He wondered if Harry knew Merlin’s real name and filed that question away for later when he could pester Harry alone.

When Merlin turned back to them, Eggsys heart had stopped pounding furiously and his breath had evened out. He lifted his head from Harry’s chest, taking note that Harry’s breath too had evened out a little even if his pulse was still elevated. Fully recovered my ass, he thought. Merlin looked at his watch and then at Eggsy.

“We need to get you back to the dorm. You have an obstacle course to run in the morning.”

“Slave driver,” Eggsy heard Harry whisper not very quiet at all.

“I’d rather not have Ms Morton coming to look for him here,” Merlin said and retrieved Eggsy’s underwear and shirt from the IV-stand. He stood still a few feet from the bed, holding out the clothes and obviously expecting Eggsy to come to him. Eggsy sighed and slid off the bed with as much graze as he could manage.

His legs wobbled a little when he walked over, so instead of just handing him the shirt and underwear, Merlin held the shirt open for Eggsy to just slip into it. He even slid down to the floor again to help Eggsy into his own underwear. The move served as a reminder of how all this started and Eggsy felt a stab of desire again. Let him be, Harry had said but Eggsy wasn’t much for letting things be and Merlin was clearly still hard in his trousers even if he pretended otherwise.

He cast quick glance at Harry who had managed to sit up well enough to start righting his clothes and wasn’t paying attention to anything Eggsy might do anymore. Merlin started with the buttons at the bottom of Eggsy’s shirt and for just a moment, their eyes met over the black rims of his glasses. Merlin’s pupils were blown, leaving only a stripe of green around the irises. Eggsy only had so much willpower.

“Harry,” Eggsy said, tearing his eyes away from Merlin, bringing Harry’s attention to the situation, “isn’t there some sort of rule against leaving your partners unsatisfied?”

“Oh yes, I’d say so.” How Harry made his voice sound so unaffected and dry at times like this, Eggsy would never know.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

Eggsy snatched Merlin’s hand away from his buttons and dragged him up to his feet with his left and pressed himself along Merlin’s frame, giving him a squeeze through his trousers. He could feel Merlin let out a surprised breath and smirked. Eggsy put both his hands on Merlin’s hips and steered him backwards, back into the armchair and sank down between his legs. He was under no illusion that he would be able to move Merlin an inch if he hadn’t wished it. Merlin may not have said anything out loud but his whole body showed his interest.

“Up,” Eggsy ordered, his hands squeezing Merlin’s hips. Merlin gave him a look but did as told anyway.

Eggsy would love to give Merlin the same tortuous treatment he’d been given but there just wasn’t any time for that now. Later, he promised himself, with Harry leaning over his shoulder, telling him just how to twist his tongue to make Merlin shiver and gasp. Now, Eggsy had to make do with shoving Merlin’s trousers and underwear down together just far enough to free his cock.

He rubbed the tip of the head against his lower lip beads of precome smearing across his skin. Merlin’s hand came down to rest on his neck but he did nothing to pull or push Eggsy anywhere. He relaxed his jaw and let the length slide along his tongue and the tip nudge against the back of his throat. For a moment he let Merlin's cock just sit in his mouth, a warm weight against his tongue and a pleasant stretch of his lips. But quick and dirty being Eggsy’s M.O., he breathed deeply through his nose once before sinking the cock deeper into his mouth, just barely teasing the back of his throat before he pulled it half-way back out again. He set a fast pace, letting the tip brush against his throat over and over again, his cheeks hollowing with the suction.

Merlin tightened his grip on Eggsy’s neck, still not pushing but simply holding on, and when Eggsy slid his hands from Merlin’s hips down his thighs, they’re trembling with tension. Eggsy didn’t let his pace falter even when Merlin let out a shaky moan and bucked his hips, spilling into his mouth. He felt warm and proud, watching someone like Merlin shake and groan under him.  When he had pulled off and tucked Merlin back into his trousers, Merlin hauled him into his lap and kissed him. There was come and spit trailing down Eggsy’s chin and Merlin licked into his mouth like it was nothing.

The slick, filthy kiss made the simmering heat in Eggsy’s stomach flare just enough for him to consider asking for a return of favour but he barely had the time to moan before Merlin wrenched himself away. Eggsy could see the transformation from newly-fucked to business happening right in front of his eyes. Something in his eyes changed and his shoulders were squared and stiff once more. Not the time to ask for a reach-around, then, Eggsy decided and stood up. He waved jauntily at Harry in the bed, a little less put together than when Eggsy arrived but with a healthy blush on his cheeks, and walked towards the door.

“Tell the others that if my things aren’t returned to me before daybreak, you really are running laps. All of you.” Merlin yelled after him, just before the door closed behind him.

 

 


End file.
